


On the Job Training

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan goes to work for the CSI</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Job Training

Ryan sat staring at the uniform he'd laid over his easy chair when he'd come home. He'd never have to put it on again. He'd never have to go on patrol again. He'd never have to walk a beat wearing the polyester in ninety-degree temperatures again. He was now a member of the CSI Unit. Something which still amazed him.

He'd known CSI had an opening. Everyone knew about Speedle's death. So when he found himself on a case where Lt. Cane's CSI team was called in, he asked Detective Salas to put in a good word for him. He never expected Lt. Cane to hire him immediately without doing all the paperwork. He never expected to be thrown right into a case, especially one that indirectly involved another CSI. Talk about a trial by fire.

His first case. His first day on the job. And he had to prove or disprove that Calleigh Duquesne's father killed someone while driving drunk. Not to mention the fact he had Calleigh looking over his shoulder, questioning every move he made. If this was what the initiation into CSI was like, no wonder everyone warned him about working for Horatio Cane when he'd expressed his interest in working for CSI to his fellow patrolmen.

Talk about on the job training.

The funny thing was. He didn't mind. He liked the job, just like he always knew he would. He liked the fact he had to 'think' and look outside the box for the answers. He liked the challenge it gave him. And even though she'd questioned him, he liked Calleigh Duquesne.

Tomorrow, he'd go into work and turn in his uniform and radio to the patrol Sergeant then he'd go to the CSI labs and wait for his next assignment, knowing that he'd made it through his first day and first case.


End file.
